


Spoonful of Sugar

by UptownGirl10



Category: Justified
Genre: Au where colton lives, Fluff, M/M, Post-Canon, Sick Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-15 14:21:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28565187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UptownGirl10/pseuds/UptownGirl10
Summary: Colton catches something and Tim has to take care of him then the roles reverse.Companion or sequel to Fools for Love or can be read alone.
Relationships: Tim Gutterson/Colton Rhodes
Kudos: 4





	1. Colton

Colton knew he didn’t have the best immune system in the world, especially with all the shit he put his body through. But he had a thing about appearing weak. Even in front of Tim.

He couldn’t hide it forever so here he lay in bed with Tim caring for him. He’d taken the necessary meds but still needed rest.

“If you had told me sooner it wouldn’t’ve gotten this bad,” Tim half heartedly scolded him.

He placed a thermometer in Colton’s mouth.

“I’m fine. Just tired.”

“Stop talking.”

The thermometer beeped and Tim removed it.

“At least your fevers down,” he said while placing it on the nightstand that was already covered with other meds and such.

“I told you we should have gotten a T.V. in here.”

Tim smiled that ‘fuck you’ smile of his.

“What? You don’t want me reading to you?”

Colton tried to laugh, but only succeeded in coughing. Tim rubbed his chest until he stopped then gave him some water.

“I’ll make you some soup,” Tim said, getting up from his sitting spot on the bed.

“I thought you wanted to make me better not kill me.”

Tim gave a humorless chuckle.

“I think I can handle warming up some canned soup.”

“Oh, well if it’s canned I guess you can’t fuck it up. Just remember to take the soup  _ out  _ of the can if you use the microwave.”

That got an actual chuckle out of Tim. He wasn’t actually that bad in the kitchen, but Colton loved to tease him about little mistakes he made here and there.

“You talk way too much for a sick guy. How ‘bout you try shuttin’ up?” he said.

He made sure to flip Colton off as he exited the room.

Tim busied himself with the soup and Colton fell into a light sleep in the meantime.

He woke up when he felt Tim place something on the bed. It was the laptop.

Tim placed the soup on the dresser and helped Colton sit up to eat it. Once Colton was comfortable Tim snuggled up next to him and opened the laptop.

“Shouldn’t you keep your distance?” Colton asked.

He welcomed the cuddling, but didn’t want Tim catching whatever it was he had.

“I never get sick,” Tim lied.

Colton chuckled a little.

“Eat your soup, old man,” Tim said as he pecked Colton’s check.

“You’re definitely getting sick now,” Colton said under his breath as he began eating his soup.

They watched some random movie and Colton fell asleep halfway through.

Tim tried not to disturb him too much as he moved the laptop and soup bowl to the floor.

Colton was still in a semi-upright position so Tim laid his head on his chest and joined him in sleep.

***

The next morning Tim got Colton into the shower.

“This isn’t as embarrassing as I thought it would be,” Colton said as Tim massaged his scalp.

Tim laughs.

“We shower together all the time.”

“Yeah, but you don’t wash me.”

“Well, maybe we should help each other from now on.”

Colton hummed his approval.

After the shower they made their way to the kitchen where Tim served them cereal. Neither of them trusted him to cook anything but toast really.

He retook Colton’s temperature.

“98.6,” Tim read. “I think you’re outta the woods.”

“Thanks, doc.”

Tim gave an exaggerated sigh.

“I didn’t get to take care of you that long,” he pouted.

Colton chuckled a bit. His throat still hurt a little.

“I think we both know you’ve taken care of me plenty,” he said and gave Tim a small kiss.

“Maybe.”

Tim smiled and then sneezed.

“I fucking told you,” Colton groaned.


	2. Tim

“This is different,” Tim started, “You weren’t sneezing so I didn’t catch this from you.”

He was stopped from saying anything more by a parade of sneezes.

Colton rolled his eyes as he took off the old bed sheets and got new ones out, but left them on the dresser. He had to admit Tim looked adorable sniffling and slightly red faced standing the corner like he was in trouble. Wait, red faced? Colton walked over to Tim and felt his forehead. A little hot. Colton sighed.

“It doesn’t matter how you got sick. It’s happening quickly so go lay on the couch and I’ll give you an ice pack.”

“The couch?”

Tim eyed the bed.

“No bed. I have to disinfect it.”

Tim did as he was told and laid on the couch. Colton gave him some water and an ice pack then went to work disinfecting the bed.

Now that Tim was laying down he started noticing small body aches. He brushed them off as being from sleeping in a weird position.

Other than the body aches and stuffy nose he didn’t feel that bad or really notice the fever. He was mostly just tired now. He hoped it didn’t get worse.

Colton made his way over once he was done with the bed and it was drying.

“How are you feeling?”

“Not bad. Just a little achy.”

“Like sore?” Colton groaned, “Baby, you got the flu.”

“No I don’t.”

“I’m still gonna make you some tea.”

He ruffled Tim’s hair, which Tim usually hated, as he left to the kitchen.

He returned a few minutes later with a cup of tea and aspirin.

Tim took the aspirins then the tea and sniffed it.

“It smells different.”

“It’s medicated.”

“We had this?” Tim asked as he took a tentative sip and found it tasted better than it smelled.

Colton gave a short chuckle.

“How did you not kill me?”

“Careful, one day I might," he said with a smirk.

He took another sip and didn’t like the taste this time.

“Drink it all,” Colton said as Tim tried to put it down.

“Sit with me.”

Colton shook his head and moved back a little.

“Sorry, babe. I’m not 100% and we can’t both be sick.”

“Yeah we can. We’ll just die together.”

Colton laughed a little.

“As romantic as that sounds I think I prefer being alive together.”

Tim shrugged.

“Aww,” he smirked.

Colton smiled but shook his head.

“You want the T.V.?”

“No, I’ll take a blankie and your sweet, sultry voice reading to me. The new book.”

Colton chuckled at that.

“Let me take your temp first and then I might give you a blanket.”

Tim’s temperature came out to 99.7.

“No blanket this time, babe,” Colton said as he went back to the kitchen for another ice pack.

After he switched out ice packs he went to the bookshelf for Tim’s book request.

He sat on the side chair and opened the book. He sort of hated Tim’s taste in books, but Colton bought this book himself knowing it might eventually be read aloud so he made sure it was at least something he found interesting.

“Drink your tea,” Colton said before starting the book.

***

After 1 chapter Tim had started to nod off. Colton put down the book and checked his temperature again. 98.9. That was good enough. He took the mug from Tim and finally draped a blanket over him.

Colton redressed the bed and went about cleaning as much as he could. Then he made lunch. The smell woke Tim up who made his way to the dining table.

“Feeling better?” Colton asked as he finished up and plated the food.

“Still tired and sore.”

Colton put the food on the table and they ate in comfortable silence. After they finished Colton did the dishes as Tim watched from the table.

“What?” Colton smiled when he saw Tim staring at him.

Tim shrugged.

“I just love you.”

“Love you too, babe.”

Tim kept staring.

“What?”

“I want a kiss.”

Colton rolled his eyes.

“That’s how we got in this mess.”

“Who were you kissin’?”

“You.”

Tim laughed.

“I still want a kiss.”

Colton felt himself giving in. He walked around the island to stand in front of Tim.

“If we die I’m fully blaming you,” he said as he leaned down.

“So dramatic.”

Colton kissed him before he could think better of it.


End file.
